


Marching On

by TalysAlankil



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalysAlankil/pseuds/TalysAlankil
Summary: Neil has never seen Andrew naked, and he didn't think he minded.





	Marching On

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Andreil Week 2018 with the prompt "bare skin".

Even some of the other Foxes didn't understand why Neil didn't mind the strict boundaries Andrew enforced.

He could still remember when Allison had teasingly asked him how hot Andrew looked with his clothes off, and how surprised she'd been that he had never gotten to see Andrew naked. He couldn't explain to he why he was in no rush, not without getting into the details of the closest he'd been to it. That one dinner at the Hemmicks' was an episode he was sure he and Andrew would both rather forget.

It wasn't just understanding where Andrew came from, though. Looking back, Neil had always known which of Andrew's boundaries were not to be touched. Maybe it was a form of sympathy, since Neil had his own scars. Maybe it was something else he couldn't name at all.

What mattered to Neil wasn't what Andrew _wasn't_ allowing him to do. What mattered was every time where those boundaries had receded, when Neil had been able to take one more step forward. That first time, in the shower, where Andrew had touched himself while kissing Neil. The first time Neil had been allowed to move his hands out of Andrew's hair. The first time Andrew had taken his hand and guided it down, past the waistband of his pants. Each was seared into his memory, almost like a religious experience.

He'd _thought_ about Andrew naked, of course. Coming to terms with his demisexuality had been helpful in understanding himself—and that came with understanding that he did feel attraction, for Andrew at least. But that was something he could deal with on his own, without pushing against Andrew's boundaries.

And yet, he slipped. It would probably have been imperceptible to anyone else—but not to Andrew.

It was the first day of their road trip in the summer after Neil's first year at Palmetto State. They'd stopped at a motel in the late afternoon, earlier than planned, and Andrew was kissing him, leading him to the bed, undressing him. It was nothing new, not exactly, but the change of setting was enough to make Neil imagine something different. So when Andrew pushed him on the mattress and straddled him, Neil couldn't help but let out a disappointed whine.

That, of course, did not escape Andrew's notice, and he pulled away a little, raising an eyebrow. "Something the matter?"

"I thought—" Neil started, unsure what to say. He didn't want to pressure Andrew—not never—but he knew better than to lie. He picked a third option instead. "Aren't you hot wearing that?"

It _was_ hot out, and the motel room wasn't much cooler, but Andrew wasn't fooled. He stared at Neil expectantly.

Sighing, Neil chided himself for his own cowardice. Slowly—to give Andrew time to stop him if he wanted to—he raised his hands to the hem of Andrew's shirt, taking it with just the tip of his fingers. "Yes or no?" he asked.

For a still moment, Andrew said nothing. Then he scooted back on Neil's lap, and Neil swallowed back a disappointed sigh. However, when he pulled his hands back, Andrew caught them, and tugged at them. Obediently, Neil sat up, trying to ignore the friction of his erection pressing almost uncomfortably against the fabric of Andrew's pants.

"At least get a good look," Andrew said, attempting to sound dismissive—but Neil wasn't fooled. Andrew led his hands back to the hem of his shirt, and let go with a nod.

Neil pulled the shirt up, slowly—cautiously, even. But Andrew didn't stop him, only waited silently. The only indication he gave that he even knew what Neil was doing was when he raised his arms to allow Neil to lift the shirt past his shoulders.

When it was out of the way, Neil couldn't help but stare, lips parted slightly, feeling awed—not by Andrew's looks, exactly, but that he was getting to see this. He drank in the sight of Andrew's chest, the surprising softness of his skin where it wasn't marked by scars, the slight chub on his tummy from all the junk food, the outline of muscles from being a college athlete, the sparse, barely-visible blond hair. It was nothing special, it was _everything_ special, it was all Neil wanted.

Then, to his surprise, Andrew moved off his lap to sit next to him on the mattress. "Well, don't just sit there with the job half-finished," he said.

Neil got the implication at once, but he hesitated anyway. "Are you sure?" It was further than he'd even dreamed Andrew would go for.

"Don't ask the truth if you're going to dilute it," Andrew retorted, his face blank. He lay back, looking away from Neil, and Neil could easily guess what emotions he was hiding. But he also knew better than to question his decision twice.

Taking care not to brush up against Andrew's skin by accident, Neil moved to kneel over his legs, and worked on unfastening his belt buckle. Then he opened the zippers of Andrew's pants, and finally, tugged at them. Andrew helped him pull his pants down, but he was still looking away when Neil glanced at his face.

Letting Andrew's pants fall to the floor, Neil remained still once again. He couldn't quite tear his eyes away from the hard line pressing against Andrew's boxer briefs, try as he might. Maybe Andrew's bare legs just weren't as unusual a sight. Yes; clearly that was the only explanation.

Andrew cleared his throat, and Neil glanced up and finally met his gaze. He could read it easily. "All of it?" he asked, and Andrew nodded—uneasy, but determined.

Neil reached for the waistband of Andrew's underwear, feeling Andrew shudder when Neil's fingertips dug into his skin. He paused, casting Andrew a questioning glance, but Andrew remained adamantly focused.

So Neil pulled, forcing himself to take Andrew's boxer briefs all the way down in a single motion, knowing he'd freeze again if he didn't.

And there it was. Andrew, laid bare in front of him. Neil's pulse felt rushed—with arousal, but also with the enormity of what this meant.

"You're beautiful." The words escaped his mouth, and he was fairly certain he'd never said them to Andrew before—though he was sure he'd thought them. It felt out of place—cheesy, and maybe a little inappropriate to say it for the first time in _this_ context—but Andrew didn't respond. So instead of wallowing in his embarrassment, Neil just crawled up Andrew's body, straddling his lap, hovering a hand over Andrew's chest. "Yes or no?"

Andrew raised an eyebrow; maybe he'd expected Neil to start further down. But he nodded. "Yes," he said.

Neil took his time, mapping Andrew's body with his hands, then his mouth. Progressing from his chest to his stomach, his hips, and finally, his erection. Watching for signs that it was too much for Andrew, relishing when there were none.

"Come here," Andrew said after only a few minutes. Neil obeyed, coming up to meet him in a kiss. Resting his weight on his arms to avoid crushing Andrew, he followed the directions Andrew gave with his hands to slot their bodies together. Skin on skin, the warmth of it intoxicating.

He was surprised when Andrew came first. That was also a first, though Neil was quick to follow—clearly, it had been intense for the both of them.

Suddenly, Andrew tensed up, and Neil realized he'd lost focus from his orgasm and was weighing down on him. He rolled off of Andrew, keeping his eyes on him, checking to see if he'd gone too far. But Andrew's breathing slowed, and his hand found Neil's. Andrew brought it up to his chest, letting it rest over his heart—letting Neil feel his heartbeat against the back of his hand.

Tentatively, Neil scooted closer, until he was pressed against Andrew's body.

"Thank you," Neil said. "You _are_ amazing."

**Author's Note:**

> Regarding Neil's demisexuality, I envisioned this fic as a follow-up to my one-shot "I Don't Swing" [over here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157396).
> 
> It's not a hard sequel which is why I didn't mark it as such, but still. In case you're interested.


End file.
